Entre o ceu e a terra
by Kessia Nina
Summary: Scully se ve diante da maior prova de vida pela qual ja passou.


E N T R E O C É U E A T E R R A  
  
  
AUTORA: Késsia Nina  
  
EMAIL: shipperx@gmx.net  
  
FEEDBACK: gente, como eu falo e repito sempre, é o único   
salário dos   
escritores de fanfics! Essa fic foi escrita com muito suor e   
dedicação. Mesmo que você tenha achado super chata e que nem   
tenha   
terminado, me fale, ok?  
  
LINHA DO TEMPO (timeline): Depois de Requiem, mas antes dos   
acontecimentos da oitava temporada. Lembrem-se, eu comecei a   
escrever   
esta história antes de saber de qualquer spoiler da oitava   
temporada,   
portanto, alguns acontecimentos são pura coincidência e   
outros não tem   
nada a ver com o rumo que a série está tomando agora.  
  
CATEGORIA: MSR, angústia (angst), daughter fic (ela não é   
baby, pô!)  
  
CLASSIFICAÇÃO: Acho que é uma fic normal... Dá pra todo mundo   
ler...  
  
AGRADECIMENTOS: Credo, eu nem sei quantas pessoas leram essa   
fic antes   
da postagem dela! Hehehehe Primeiro, agradeço à betagem   
inicial da Clá   
(que anda super sumida), depois à Cláudia que deu uns toques   
legais   
também, à grande Alexandra Morgilli, uma das causadoras da   
demora na   
postagem desta estória porque ela demorou séculos pra betar!   
Hehehehehee E por fim, à maravilhosa Sky, que deu seu toque   
final e   
maravilhoso! Meninas, muito obrigada pela opinião de vocês!   
Com   
certeza vocês foram responsáveis por eu estar postando esta   
fic!  
  
NOTAS: As minhas fics estão todas no meu site:   
http://www.shipperx.hpg.com.br  
  
Não mencionei sobre as DSTs (Doenças Sexualmente   
Transmissíveis)   
porque ficaria muito esquisito mencionar isso na fic, mas   
mesmo assim,   
lembrem-se que a camisinha previne também essas doenças,   
hein? :)  
  
Outra coisa, por favor, prestem atenção aos anos das partes   
da   
estória. Eu sei que é difícil (eu raramente leio datas), mas   
VOCÊS TÊM   
QUE LER para entender a estória! :) Se não ler, não vão   
entender nada!  
  
Baseei alguns dos fatos aqui ocorridos com o filme Alta   
Freqüência,   
que para mim foi um dos melhores filmes do ano!  
  
Esta fic começou a ser escrita em Setembro/2000 e finalmente   
foi   
terminada em Abril/2001.  
  
Dedico esta fic para a minha amiga Cris Scully, cuja notícia   
de   
falecimento, me fez refletir bastante sobre a vida. Cris,   
espero que   
onde você estiver, saiba que há amigos que sempre lembrarão   
de você.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ENTRE O CÉU E A TERRA  
  
  
  
  
  
PRÓLOGO  
  
  
Washington D.C.  
09 de agosto de 2017  
  
As ruas da cidade não pareciam mais as mesmas. As lojas eram   
diferentes, as pessoas eram diferentes. Agora, mais do que   
nunca, elas   
pareciam querer alcançar algo inatingível. Estavam sempre   
correndo,   
aflitas, nervosas e à espreita de algo maior.  
  
Scully caminhava vagarosamente pela calçada. Era como se não   
possuísse   
controle do seu corpo, que simplesmente continuava   
funcionando. Sentia   
vontade de ir à praia vez em quando, mas não se permitia sair   
dali.   
Toda a sua vida estava traçada para aquela cidade e ela não   
poderia   
dar-se ao luxo de ir embora. Ainda restavam problemas não   
solucionados, porém a esperança que a ex-agente do FBI   
possuía era   
maior.  
  
Suas roupas casuais contrastavam com seu olhar sério e   
perdido no   
tempo. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco mais compridos do que o   
costume e   
ela gostava de sentir o vento balançando-os e levando-os para   
onde ele   
quisesse. Quisera ela pudesse ser apenas uma folha de árvore   
ou ainda   
um pássaro para poder viajar e fugir quando o perigo ou a   
profunda   
tristeza lhe assombrasse.  
  
Logo à frente, estava o horizonte. Aquele que denotava futuro   
e   
esperança. Enquanto houvesse horizonte, ela estaria   
caminhando. E   
enquanto houvesse estrada, ela teria esperança.   
  
Esperança de encontrar o que de mais precioso lhe fora   
arrancado.   
Aquele que ela tanto desejara. Que tanto lhe trouxera   
felicidade desde   
o primeiro segundo em que colocou os olhos nele. Aquele ser   
que a amou   
incondicionalmente, fazendo-a perceber que tudo na vida tinha   
solução   
e que ela poderia ainda ser feliz.  
  
Mas a natureza equilibra as coisas. Sempre após um dia com   
raios   
solares, claridade e beleza, havia uma noite. Um poço de   
tristeza que   
tomava conta do universo. Não poderia ser diferente com os   
seres   
humanos. Sempre após um período de extrema felicidade, a   
tristeza se   
alojava logo em seguida. Nada era absoluto. E nem poderia   
ser.  
  
Já começava a anoitecer e os raios de sol começavam a se   
dissipar no   
céu, formando um grande risco arroxeado na imensidão azul. A   
brisa   
fresca daquele final de tarde a trouxe de volta de seus   
devaneios. Deu   
meia-volta para dirigir-se à sua casa e deparou com uma   
garota que   
caminhava em sua direção.   
  
Cruzaram-se finalmente na calçada e Scully pôde perceber que   
ela não   
era uma moça qualquer. Praticamente uma mendiga, suas roupas   
eram   
maltrapilhas e seus cabelos e rosto sujos, ainda assim ,   
Scully viu   
beleza nela.   
  
Os olhares de ambas imediatamente se encontraram e, como se   
já se   
conhecessem, sorriram uma para a outra. Um sorriso que   
iluminou o   
rosto da menina. Um sorriso sincero. Um sorriso de amigos que   
não se   
vêem há muito tempo. Um sorriso familiar. Extremamente   
familiar.  
  
Tentou adivinhar sua idade, mas era difícil, dadas as suas   
condições.   
Mesmo assim, não tinha mais que vinte anos, apesar de Scully   
apostar   
em menos idade ainda. Seus olhos eram arredondados, grandes e   
azuis.   
Tão azuis que poderiam ser confundidos com o oceano e que   
chamaram   
tanto a sua atenção. E seus cabelos eram compridos e ruivos.  
  
Ruivos.  
  
Scully sorriu tristemente ao lembrar-se mais uma vez do   
passado e por   
alguma razão desconhecida, de significado não aparente,   
sentiu uma   
estranha necessidade de conhecer melhor aquela moça tão   
bonita que   
aparentemente não tinha para onde ir. Virou-se para vê-la,   
mas era   
tarde demais. Ela não se encontrava tão perto. Estava   
distante,   
caminhando em direção ao horizonte que minutos antes   
preenchia os   
pensamentos de Scully.  
  
  
  
  
Washington D.C.  
09 de agosto de 2017  
  
Minha vida se resume a caminhar. Caminhar até onde meus pés   
puderem me   
levar. Até onde eles alcançarem. Eu sei que quando quiserem   
parar,   
eles o farão, com ou sem o meu consentimento.   
  
Disseram-me que eu somente sobreviveria se encontrasse a   
minha   
salvação e que ela estaria aqui. Não sei quem disse tais   
palavras, mas   
elas estão guardadas em minha memória, assim como a outra   
única coisa   
que sei de mim mesma, meu nome.  
  
Não sei o que aconteceu comigo durante tantos anos. Só   
lembro-me de   
ter acordado no hospital da cidade, sem documentos, sem   
memória e com   
vários ferimentos no corpo. Inclusive um estranho objeto   
metálico em   
minha nuca, que não impressionou aos médicos, mas   
impressionou a mim.   
  
As enfermeiras, muito cuidadosas, me vestiram e me   
alimentaram, mas   
não pude ficar. Perderia tempo demais ali. Precisava saber   
quem eu   
era, de onde vinha e para onde ia.   
  
Fugi do hospital dois dias depois.  
  
Há apenas alguns dias comecei minha caminhada e acreditava já   
ter   
andado toda a cidade e observado todos os rostos aqui   
presentes.   
Começava a desacreditar no que minha memória insistia em me   
fazer   
lembrar. Nenhum deles pareceu chamar minha atenção ou pareceu   
familiar. Até que hoje eu a vi.  
  
Aquela mulher é a pessoa que tanto procuro. Tenho certeza.   
Olhei   
profundamente nos seus olhos enquanto nos cruzávamos na rua e   
percebi   
que ali está a minha salvação. É a ela que eu pertenço. E é a   
ela que   
devo recorrer. Sorri para ela, que retribuiu tal sorriso com   
outro.   
Talvez tenha me reconhecido.  
  
Mas de onde? Como eu poderia conhecê-la? Não me lembro de seu   
rosto,   
mas é como se ele estivesse presente em meu ser. Seu sorriso   
foi   
familiar apesar do rápido contato. Seus cabelos são   
vermelhos, como os   
meus.  
  
Vermelhos.  
  
E seus olhos azuis. Tão azuis que eu me lembrei,   
imediatamente, da   
foto que vi numa loja de um grande oceano. Tentei encontrar   
uma   
possível idade para ela, mas não foi possível. Ela parecia   
jovem,   
apesar de alguns cabelos brancos que provavelmente saíram   
ilesos de um   
processo de pintura. Mas seu rosto demonstrava que aquela   
mulher já   
havia visto muitas coisas.  
  
Nossos passos não se alongaram, mas também não diminuíram.   
Eu, por   
nervosismo. Ela talvez por receio ou até por não ligar para   
mais uma   
pessoa maltrapilha andando sem rumo nas ruas da capital do   
país. O que   
eu poderia falar? Mesmo com todas as dificuldades que estou   
passando,   
sou uma pessoa tímida que não conhece e não se lembra da vida   
neste   
mundo.   
  
Ainda tenho esperanças de encontrar novamente a minha   
salvação. Tenho   
certeza que é ela. Eu a vi caminhando. Eu a vi caminhando em   
direção à   
minha esperança.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PARTE I – O COMEÇO  
  
  
Apartamento de Scully  
Washington D.C.  
2001  
  
O cheiro de bebê impregnara seu apartamento e nunca mais fôra   
embora.   
Adorava aquela fragrância. Fazia com que ela agradecesse   
ainda mais a   
Deus por ter lhe permitido realizar o que mais desejava em   
sua vida,   
ter uma filha.  
  
Lauren era o seu nome e acabara de fazer um ano e meio. Era   
uma garota   
linda com grandes olhos arredondados e azuis e cabelos   
ruivos. Era   
alegre e falante, se os sons que ela fazia poderiam ser   
chamados de   
fala. Nos próximos meses deixaria de ficar com a avó coruja   
Margaret   
para começar a se socializar com crianças de sua idade.   
Apesar de   
reticente, Scully achou melhor fazer isso pela filha, uma vez   
que   
tinha consciência de que de nada adiantaria prendê-la sob   
seus   
cuidados. Cedo ou tarde ela haveria de viver sua vida.  
  
Acordara repentinamente ao ouvir o choro da filha. Ainda   
bastante   
sonolenta, jogou seu braço em direção ao lado que o marido   
dormia e   
percebeu que ele não estava na cama. Correu em direção ao   
outro quarto   
e viu que a pequena Lauren se encontrava nos braços do pai e   
que   
chorava apenas por causas das bobas, mas engraçadas   
brincadeiras dele.   
  
A felicidade finalmente batera à sua porta. Após tantos anos,   
ela   
agora tinha uma família. Pessoas que amava dependiam dela,   
das quais   
ela também dependia. Sentia-se segura e amada no seu ambiente   
familiar.  
  
Seus olhos, entretanto, sempre enchiam-se de lágrimas ao   
lembrar do   
tempo em que estava desamparada. Grávida e incompleta sem   
Mulder, ela   
seguia sua vida parcialmente vazia. Fazia o que podia para   
esquecer um   
pouco da dor causada pela abdução de Mulder.  
  
Seus dias pareciam intermináveis sem ele. Todos os segundos   
da sua   
vida não passavam sem que ela se lembrasse do homem que   
amava, fazendo   
com que ele estivesse sempre ali, mesmo em pensamento.   
Designaram para   
ela um novo parceiro, que não era de todo ruim, mas não era   
Mulder.   
Ela precisava de suas perguntas e teorias malucas para   
continuar   
seguindo com seu trabalho. Não conseguia ser o tempo todo a   
que   
acreditava, precisava voltar a ser o lado cético da parceria.   
  
Sua barriga então começou a despontar. A criança dentro de si   
crescia   
a cada dia e não havia mais como esconder a verdade.   
  
Os anteriormente intermináveis dias acabaram quando sua filha   
nasceu e   
a vida começou a ter sentido novamente. Scully não poderia   
imaginar   
que uma criança pudesse ser tão linda e tão amada.  
  
Chorou muito, sozinha e também na companhia do Diretor   
Assistente   
Skinner, que passou a ser um grande e leal amigo. Lembrava-se   
de nunca   
tê-lo visto tão abalado com alguma coisa como no dia que este   
lhe   
contara da abdução de Mulder.  
  
Apesar de todas as desconfianças a respeito do seu chefe   
durante   
tantos anos, Scully agora confiava nele mais do que nunca.   
Precisava   
confiar. Ele a ajudara muito com sua filha, principalmente   
porque   
sabia dos riscos que a menina corria. Scully nunca deixou de   
imaginar   
que talvez os homens, que um dia a deixaram estéril, pudessem   
voltar.   
Por isso, todas as noites rezava para que eles a esquecessem   
e   
principalmente, deixassem sua filha em paz.  
  
Então, um dia, assim como aconteceu com ela mesma há sete   
anos, Mulder   
apareceu misteriosamente em um hospital da cidade. Ninguém   
sabia quem   
havia deixado seu parceiro ali. Ela simplesmente recebeu uma   
ligação   
às quatro da manhã avisando que ele havia aparecido.  
  
Pegou seu bebê e todas as bolsas da pequena Lauren e correu   
para a   
casa da mãe. Entregou a menina a ela e foi para o hospital. A   
ansiedade era tamanha que ela não conseguia parar de sorrir.   
Finalmente não estaria mais sozinha.  
  
Seu sorriso, entretanto, duraria somente o tempo necessário   
para   
percorrer o caminho até o hospital. Mulder estava   
praticamente   
irreconhecível. Seu rosto estava roxo e inchado, seus cabelos   
compridos e sua barba por fazer. Scully não se conteve e   
chorou ao vê-  
lo em tal estado.  
  
Os médicos nada mais poderiam fazer. Tudo dependia do próprio   
Mulder... de sua vontade de viver. Scully lembrou-se da   
própria   
abdução, quando também tudo dependera dela. Tudo que poderia   
fazer   
agora era simplesmente ficar com Mulder o maior tempo   
possível.  
  
Foi o que fez, intercalando momentos no hospital e em   
companhia da   
filha, até que uma semana depois, ele acordou e suas   
primeiras   
palavras foram: 'Onde está Lauren?'.   
  
Após alguns minutos de total surpresa e choque, Mulder lhe   
dissera que   
não sabia como, somente que sabia da existência da filha e   
que   
precisava vê-la.  
  
Três dias depois, Scully o levou para sua casa. Seu antigo   
apartamento   
ainda estava no nome dele, mas ela preferiu que ficassem   
juntos.   
  
O percurso foi silencioso. Nenhum dos dois falava coisa   
alguma. Scully   
por felicidade. Não havia palavras suficientes para expressar   
o que   
sentia. Mulder por receio. Algo estaria para acontecer.   
Talvez não   
agora, mas num futuro não muito distante.   
  
Tudo parecia diferente para o homem sentado ao lado de   
Scully. Até as   
ruas da cidade não mais pareciam ser as mesmas. Era como se   
ele   
houvesse visto demais. Visto além do que os homens na Terra   
haviam   
visto. Visto além do que seus olhos poderiam enxergar.   
  
De longe, avistou a casa de Margaret e viu a pequena   
garotinha   
brincando sozinha no jardim da frente. Seus olhos encheram-se   
de   
lágrimas e ele sorriu. Um sorriso triste, porém sincero.  
  
Lauren brincava com suas naves espaciais. Não havia sido   
possível   
retirar da cabeça da criança a idéia daquilo. Ela viu os   
brinquedos e   
simplesmente não deixou a mãe em paz enquanto não os obteve.   
Scully   
viu, naquele momento, que nunca precisaria de nenhum exame de   
DNA para   
certificar-se de que Lauren era filha de Mulder. Até o modo   
como ela   
era teimosa era idêntico ao do pai.  
  
Scully estacionou o carro com cuidado para não assustar a   
filha e   
sorriu quando esta se levantou e correu em sua direção.  
  
- Lauren, já não falei para não correr em direção ao carro?_   
Gritou,   
esperando que a filha entendesse o significado de suas   
palavras.  
  
A menina parou com os olhos arregalados ao ouvir a voz da   
mãe. Ainda   
não tinha idade suficiente para entender todas as palavras de   
Scully   
mas distinguia seu tom de voz.  
  
Um sorriso formou-se no rosto de Mulder ao perceber a   
obediência à   
mãe. Scully certamente era perfeita naquele papel e ele   
sentiu falta   
de não ter estado ali para ver sua barriga e seu mau humor   
crescerem.   
Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao imaginar as possíveis   
reclamações dela   
durante a gravidez.   
  
Ao avistar o estranho homem no carro, Lauren parou por alguns   
instantes. Olhou no fundo dos olhos dele com o rosto sério.   
Mulder   
fazia o mesmo. Era um momento de reconhecimento. Scully   
olhava para os   
dois e via como eram parecidos.   
  
Lauren movera-se caminhando em direção a Mulder   
vagarosamente, ainda   
com um olhar muito sério. Sério até demais para uma criança,   
pensou   
Scully.  
  
Repentinamente, ela correu em direção a Mulder com os braços   
abertos,   
falando ou tentando falar o que parecia ser:  
  
- Papai.  
  
Com as mãos no rosto e lágrimas embaçando sua visão ao   
observar uma   
cena tão linda, Scully teve seus pensamentos interrompidos   
quando fora   
notada no quarto da filha. Mulder sorriu para ela que   
imediatamente   
entendeu a necessidade de aqueles dois estarem juntos. Virou-  
se e   
voltou para cama.  
  
  
  
  
Apartamento de Scully  
Washington D.C.  
31 de dezembro de 2001  
  
  
O silêncio tomara conta da cidade repentinamente. Não havia   
ruído   
algum. Era como se o criador e mantenedor de todas as coisas   
houvesse   
simplesmente retirado o som de tudo ou mesmo deixado todos os   
seres da   
Terra surdos.  
  
O céu estava vermelho e as nuvens cor de sangue circulavam   
rapidamente, trazendo uma escuridão horrenda à Terra.   
Pedestres   
corriam para abrigos, mas não conseguiam chegar antes da   
destruição.   
Raios e bolas de fogo começaram a cair do céu em velocidades   
inimagináveis, queimando tudo e todos que estavam ali   
embaixo.   
  
Grandes naves redondas e achatadas encobriram a cidade,   
fazendo com   
que a escuridão tomasse conta de todo o local. Todos   
esperavam há   
tempos por aquela situação, no entanto sabiam agora que não   
estavam   
preparados como acreditavam. Nada poderia prever tamanho   
terror.  
  
Mães e pais correndo com filhos nos braços. Namorados   
correndo   
abraçados. Crianças abandonadas chorando em algum canto   
escuro. Homens   
ajoelhados pedindo perdão.  
  
Era tarde demais.   
  
A destruição havia começado. Não havia mais o que fazer ou   
para onde   
correr. O destino estava ali e o futuro que todos imaginavam   
estar   
longe, chegara. O futuro era hoje e talvez não mais houvesse   
futuro   
para hoje. Tudo provavelmente acabaria ali mesmo. Nada mais   
existiria   
e caberia a Deus criar tudo novamente. Tudo dependeria da   
existência   
de um ser que poderia salvar a humanidade. Um ser que até   
então não   
era conhecido por ninguém, a não ser por aqueles que   
iniciariam a   
colonização.  
  
Uma pequena menina, com cabelos tão vermelhos quanto a cor do   
céu   
naquele instante, levitava com braços abertos e rosto caído   
ao peito.   
Seus cabelos voavam para todas as direções, enquanto ela era   
levada   
através de uma luz para aquela enorme nave que pairava no   
céu. Ela era   
a salvação. Uma vida sacrificada em nome de sete bilhões. Uma   
pequena   
vida de apenas poucos anos de vida era a responsável pela   
sobrevivência de todas as raças da Terra.   
  
Scully, de longe, via a pequena menina, que talvez tivesse   
dois anos   
de idade, subir, levada pela luz com seus pequenos braços   
abertos e   
ainda com camisola de dormir. Tentou imaginar a dor que a mãe   
da   
menina deveria estar sentindo e seu coração se apertou. Não,   
não   
poderia ter idéia daquela dor. Era triste e devastador demais   
somente   
de imaginar.   
  
A menina finalmente pareceu atentar para o que lhe estava   
acontecendo   
e abriu os olhos. O choque da constatação foi tão violento   
que Scully   
mal conseguia se conter, diante de tamanha dor. Cerrou suas   
pálpebras   
enquanto lágrimas escorriam pesadamente sobre seu rosto.  
  
Era Lauren.  
  
Scully tentou correr em direção à menina, mas foi impedida.  
  
- Scully!!!  
  
Ela sentiu mãos fortes segurando seus braços e gritando seu   
nome. Quem   
poderia ser? Como poderiam ainda querer que ela parasse e não   
seguisse   
em frente para salvar sua própria filha?   
  
Por fim, ela virou-se em direção àquele que a segurava e viu   
Mulder,   
que a acalmava carinhosamente enquanto a abraçava.  
  
- Scully, é tudo um sonho. É tudo um sonho.  
  
Mais uma vez Mulder estava ali, ao seu lado, acalentando-a,   
impedindo-  
a de continuar mais um de seus pesadelos, impedindo que ela   
se   
perdesse no abismo que se criava entre a realidade e aqueles   
sonhos.  
  
  
  
Alguma praia ali perto  
2006  
  
Era domingo e o céu estava perfeitamente azul e sem nuvens.   
Um dia   
maravilhoso para ir pela primeira vez à praia e ver o mar.  
  
Mulder e Scully pegaram a pequena Lauren e seguiram rumo à   
praia mais   
próxima da cidade. Gostariam de se divertir um pouco e   
relaxar com sua   
filha. Além de mostrar a ela como era o mar. O casal estava   
mais feliz   
que nunca. Finalmente teriam alguma folga dos diversos casos   
que   
resolviam.  
  
Scully se impressionava pela forma como Mulder se dedicava à   
família.   
Ela sabia que ele seria um ótimo pai, mas não esperava que   
ele   
cogitasse a idéia de sair do FBI para se dedicar às duas   
mulheres da   
sua vida. Obviamente Scully não permitiu. Tinha certeza que   
ele não   
seria feliz se abdicasse do trabalho da sua vida, da sua   
cruzada, do   
local onde os dois conheceram o que era o amor, o que era   
confiança.   
Não, ela não deixaria que ele pedisse demissão.  
  
Enquanto pai e filha brincavam na água salgada e fria do mar,   
Scully   
sentava-se à sombra do guarda-sol, observando os dois. Como   
eram   
parecidos e como representavam tudo na vida da agente.   
Somente   
imaginar perder um dos dois a fazia sentir um profundo aperto   
no peito   
e uma vontade imensa de chorar. Sabia que sua vida não era   
segura e   
que, a qualquer momento, o pior poderia acontecer. Tentava ao   
máximo   
não pensar no amanhã, mas às vezes era praticamente   
impossível.  
  
Especialmente num momento como esse, onde ela via as duas   
razões de   
sua vida juntas, brincando felizes com a areia branca e a   
água   
cristalina do mar. Era um momento quase sagrado ver os dois   
juntos,   
felizes. E ela gostava de observar. Nunca interromperia o que   
eles   
estavam fazendo por nada. Gostava de vê-los juntos.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
- Papai, eu conheço esta praia.  
  
Mulder olhou para sua filha com um olhar triste. Não sabia de   
onde ela   
conhecia esta praia, visto que era a primeira vez que ali   
estavam, mas   
não pôde deixar de imaginar que talvez ela tivesse aquilo em   
sua   
mente. Talvez fosse somente uma sensação de Deja Vu, mas isso   
também o   
assustava. Sabia como eram os Deja Vus da sua família.  
  
- Como você já conhece, Lauren? Onde você viu? Em fotos na   
revista?_   
Tentou ser o mais realista possível, embora o pior fosse o   
esperado.  
  
- Não. Eu não sei.  
  
Lauren continuou a brincar com seu castelo que há todo   
momento era   
destruído pelas ondas do mar à sua frente. Ela adorava vê-lo   
destruído   
e não reclamava de ter que montar tudo novamente. Era   
perseverante   
como se tivesse certeza que em algum momento o castelo   
ficaria em pé,   
mesmo que a onda chegasse perto.  
  
Com o coração apertado, Mulder abraçou sua filha   
carinhosamente. Não   
queria perdê-la, mas alguma coisa nele o fazia sentir e até   
mesmo ter   
certeza de que ela seria levada. Desde quando voltara da sua   
abdução,   
sabia que, da mesma forma que ele, Lauren era muito   
importante para o   
que estava por acontecer ao planeta. Mesmo correndo o risco   
de perder   
Scully não contando a ela tudo o que sentia, preferia fazer   
dessa   
forma. Preferia aproveitar os dias que estavam juntos do que   
fazê-la   
sofrer por antecipação ou vê-la tentar fugir, algo que seria   
totalmente inútil.  
  
Mulder passava as mãos no pequeno rosto da filha e se   
orgulhava. Via   
Scully ali. Via os olhos de Scully. Os olhos alegres de   
Scully, que   
Mulder só vira quando voltara do lugar em que estivera   
durante os   
meses da gravidez da sua parceira. Lauren era responsável   
pela   
felicidade extrema da esposa e não seria ele capaz de retirar   
dela   
esse sorriso.  
  
Lauren era uma dádiva que lhes fora entregue e que possuía   
características especiais. Somente gostariam de acreditar que   
ela não   
teria o mesmo destino do pai, cuja importância para o grande   
Projeto   
do Sindicato esteve sempre à mostra.  
  
Anos depois, ainda não se sabia como, Scully pudera   
engravidar, sem   
nenhum tratamento. A única explicação plausível seria talvez   
o chip,   
que ela ainda possuía em sua nuca e que talvez mantivesse   
controle   
sobre ela. Um chip sobre o qual muito pouco sabiam. Um chip   
que   
poderia ter dado a ela o poder de fertilidade.  
  
Mulder voltou novamente seu olhar para Lauren e viu que ela   
finalmente   
conseguira montar seu castelo sem que esse fosse derrubado   
pelas   
ondas. A maré já estava baixando e Mulder seguiu rumo a   
Scully que   
deitava confortavelmente na sombra.  
  
  
  
  
  
Em algum lugar desconhecido  
2001  
  
  
O lugar extremamente úmido e iluminado por apenas uma tênue   
luz branca   
que passava por baixo da porta era onde Fox Mulder se   
encontrava. Sua   
respiração era inconstante e seu peito doía todas as vezes   
que o ar   
entrava por seus pulmões.  
  
O fino, mas intenso feixe de luz, que atravessava o quarto,   
sala, onde   
quer que ele estivesse só permitia que ele observasse a luz,   
nada   
mais. Era forte o bastante para quase cegá-lo.  
  
Seus olhos não abriam mais que alguns milímetros. Estava   
fraco e   
impotente. Talvez estivesse amarrado, mas seu corpo estava,   
de certa   
forma, anestesiado, impossibilitando-o de se mexer. Não se   
recordava   
de nada do que havia acontecido. Absolutamente nada.  
  
A porta foi subitamente aberta terminando por cegá-lo   
completamente e   
o que pareciam homens, adentraram o quarto. Após alguns   
instantes,   
acostumando o pouco que abria dos olhos com a luz, pôde   
observar que   
se tratavam de médicos.   
  
"Que bom que são médicos. Estou sendo tratado." Seu alívio,   
entretanto, durou pouco. Imediatamente os supostos médicos   
encaixaram   
em seu crânio um capacete com eletrodos diversos. Sem poder   
gritar ou   
ao menos se mexer, ele terminou por fechar totalmente os   
olhos e   
permaneceu imóvel. Esperando.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Uma pequena garotinha ruiva brincava contente num jardim.   
Parecia o   
jardim de Meggie Scully. A criança utilizava pequenas bonecas   
e as   
fazia caminhar vagarosamente pelo gramado. Ela então avistou   
alguém.  
  
Alguém que a fez levantar-se imediatamente e sair correndo   
com os   
braços abertos.  
  
Era Scully, que também correu e agarrou a pequena menina nos   
braços   
beijando-a. Um som foi ouvido: "Mamãe!"  
  
Mulder acordou de supetão. Seu coração batia acelerado e ele   
abriu   
completamente os olhos dessa vez. O quarto estava em completa   
escuridão. Ao relembrar da imagem que viu, seu estômago se   
apertou de   
tal forma que chegou a doer. Seu corpo todo estava dolorido,   
mas a dor   
psicológica que sentia era muito maior.  
  
Sua parceira. Sua amante. Uma filha. Há quanto tempo estava   
ali? Será   
que Scully havia se casado? Não conseguia lembrar-se de nada   
do que   
acontecera alguns dias antes de ter sido seqüestrado. Como   
poderia ter   
"lembrado" de tais imagens? O que elas significavam?  
  
Não era a primeira vez que sonhava. Era sempre a mesma   
garotinha.   
Entretanto, Scully não estava nos sonhos anteriores. Somente   
agora,   
ela aparecera, para seu desespero.  
  
Novamente a porta se abriu. Dessa vez não havia luz forte,   
mas uma   
fraca e ele pôde reconhecer imediatamente o rosto daquele que   
entrava   
na sala.  
  
_ Você...  
  
_ Surpreso?  
  
_ Na verdade não. _ falou com a voz fraca. _ Somente afirmei   
o que já   
sabia.  
  
Tentou levantar-se na cama. Em vão. Ainda não tinha forças.  
  
_ O que estão fazendo comigo, Krycek? Por que estou tão   
fraco? Que   
sonhos são esses que estou tendo?  
  
_ Quantas perguntas, Mulder. Vou respondê-las calmamente.  
  
Krycek caminhou até um canto escuro da sala e acendeu uma luz   
fraca.   
Mulder pôde observar onde estava. Era um quarto totalmente   
fechado.   
Não via uma porta, nem mesmo a que por onde o homem a seu   
lado acabara   
de entrar. Entretanto, havia uma janela com espelho do seu   
lado   
esquerdo. Exatamente onde Krycek dispusera a cadeira que   
puxou para   
sentar. Mulder se encontrava deitado numa grande maca no   
centro do   
quarto de paredes brancas.  
  
Mulder deu tempo ao tempo. Não adiantava, nas condições em   
que se   
encontrava, brigar com Krycek. Precisava de resposta e se,   
rastejar   
diante daquele homem fosse preciso para obtê-las, ele o   
faria.  
  
_ A sua primeira pergunta foi o que estão fazendo com você.   
Bom, o que   
EU ordenei que fizessem com você. Depois que você sofreu   
aquela grande   
atividade cerebral e foi operado, descobrimos o potencial   
sobre-humano   
que vocês possuem. Podem ser submetidos a maiores testes e   
maiores   
dores porque sobrevivem. Seres humanos comuns não podem   
passar pelo   
que vocês passam. _ Krycek observava Mulder, que possuía um   
olhar   
indecifrável. _ Continuando, a agente Scully também sofreu   
testes e   
teve grande parte dos seus óvulos inseminados, gerando   
crianças-teste,   
como chamamos.  
  
Os olhos de Mulder instantaneamente encheram-se de lágrimas   
ao lembrar   
de Emily e de como Scully sofrera com a filha. Percebendo o   
sofrimento, Krycek, cinicamente, perguntou:  
  
_ Quer que eu pare?  
  
_ Quando eu quiser que pare, eu falo. Continue.  
  
_ De qualquer forma, ela sofreu grandes traumas com os   
testes, mas   
assim como você também possui em si, a capacidade de   
sobreviver a   
esses traumas, inclusive maiores. Precisamos de pessoas   
assim, agente   
Mulder, para continuarmos os testes.   
  
_ Por que seqüestraram somente a mim?  
  
_ Acha que estávamos poupando a sua parceira? _ Mulder   
permaneceu   
calado. _ Não a seqüestramos porque precisamos da agente   
Scully para a   
segunda parte do plano. Ela provavelmente sofrerá mais que   
você, pelo   
simples fato de não ter sido "abduzida".  
  
_ Como assim, seu filho da mãe? _ Mulder começou a ficar com   
raiva.   
Não se importava de sofrer, contanto que Scully estivesse   
bem. Mas   
agora sua impotência estava evidente.  
  
_ Não fizemos nada com ela. _ após uma pausa, continuou. _   
Ainda não.  
  
As lágrimas que antes somente habitavam os olhos do agente,   
agora   
caíam lentamente, molhando seu rosto e mostrando a Krycek que   
pelo   
menos ele possuía um coração.  
  
_ Não adianta chorar. Essa é a verdade que você tanto   
procurava.   
Precisamos de alguém forte o suficiente para provar aos   
alienígenas   
que somos superiores e que podemos vencê-los. Era isso que   
você   
procurava, Mulder. Não adianta chorar agora. Você procurou   
tudo isso.   
Se tivesse ficado no seu canto, como qualquer cidadão, as   
chances de   
estar aqui agora seriam mínimas.  
  
_ E deixar vocês seguirem matando inocentes?  
  
_ Você se acha inocente? Já conseguiu salvar alguém do que   
fazemos   
aqui? _ Com exceção das lágrimas teimosas que caíam, Mulder   
estava   
estático. _ Você só via as pessoas porque deixávamos que   
visse. Mas   
não se preocupe, dentro de pouco tempo você sairá daqui. Irá   
embora.   
Mas não para sempre.  
  
_ O que você quer dizer com isso?  
  
_ Você saberá quando for a hora. _ Krycek fez menção de   
levantar-se   
para ir embora, mas Mulder o impediu com a mão.  
  
_ Você não me respondeu as outras perguntas.  
  
_ Pense, agente Mulder. Pense enquanto pode.  
  
  
  
  
  
Apartamento de Scully  
Washington D.C.  
25 de dezembro de 2001  
  
  
A mesa à sua frente estava tomada de papéis, alguns   
amassados, outros   
não. O sofá onde estava sentado era confortável, mas não o   
bastante   
para fazê-lo relaxar. Inclinou-se e buscou o copo com suco   
que se   
encontrava em cima da mesa. Ao sentir o gosto doce em sua   
boca, ele   
suspirou e ficou a ouvir o som dos cubos de gelo balançando.   
O único   
som em seu apartamento aquele dia.  
  
Scully e Lauren estavam passeando. Gostava de deixar as duas   
sozinhas   
vez em quando, principalmente para poder ter um tempo para si   
próprio   
também. Não que não precisasse das duas para viver, porém,   
também era   
necessário que se encontrasse consigo próprio algumas vezes.   
Entretanto, esses momentos eram normalmente de reflexão, de   
angústia e   
não de relaxamento.  
  
Todas as vezes tentava prestar atenção aos filmes que alugava   
ou mesmo   
tinha em casa, mas seus pensamentos sempre se voltavam ao que   
sabia,   
ou pelo menos, achava que sabia. A sua abdução o deixou com   
um   
pressentimento forte de que ainda não havia chegado ao seu   
destino   
final e que muito ainda estaria por vir.  
  
Ainda não tinha idéia de porque, ao retornar, sabia da   
existência da   
filha. Era como se aquelas memórias tivessem sido implantadas   
nele, já   
que obviamente não as havia vivido por si próprio.  
  
Além de outras lembranças que tinha. Era como se já houvesse   
visto e   
vivenciado o que ainda não havia acontecido. Era uma sensação   
dolorosa   
poder sentir de antemão fatos que ainda não haviam de fato   
ocorrido e   
era com profunda tristeza que ele sabia, porque sentia, que   
sua filha   
não estava a salvo.  
  
Nunca comentou com Scully sobre tais sentimentos e era como   
se a   
estivesse traindo, mas não poderia fazê-la passar pela dor   
mais de uma   
vez. Preferia sofrer pela perda e deixar que Scully   
continuasse   
aproveitando a vida com a filha enquanto pudesse ou enquanto   
lhe   
permitissem.  
  
Scully, por sua vez, intrigava Mulder com seus sonhos, os   
quais ele   
sabia, aconteciam eventualmente. A vida de Scully estava   
sendo guiada   
por homens desprovidos de qualquer tipo de sentimentos. O   
pior de toda   
a situação, porém, era saber de tudo isso e não poder influir   
em nada.  
  
Tudo fazia parte de um grande plano a fim de evitar o pior e   
alguém   
haveria de ser o escolhido. Neste caso, a família dele fora.  
  
Voltou seu olhar para o copo em suas mãos.   
  
Vazio.   
  
Assim como a vida de sua esposa e a sua estariam quando o   
inevitável   
acontecesse.  
  
  
  
  
Apartamento de Scully  
Washington D.C.  
2008  
  
  
O apartamento estava relativamente vazio. Os móveis estavam   
sendo   
transferidos para a nova casa que o casal Scully-Mulder   
comprara no   
subúrbio da capital. Após muita deliberação, decidiram que o   
melhor   
para a pequena Lauren Scully-Mulder seria viver num local   
calmo,   
arborizado, com boas e tranqüilas escolas.  
  
Lauren estava com sete anos e era uma menina adorável e muito   
especial. Desde pequena, não parecia ter a idade que possuía.   
Começou   
a falar e andar muito cedo. Em alguns momentos inclusive   
parecia poder   
ler pensamentos, pois diversas vezes dizia a coisa certa no   
momento   
certo. Entretanto, nada fora comprovado e Scully finalmente   
admitiu   
para si mesma que tudo não passava de uma boa intuição.  
  
Era uma menina única. Os pais bem sabiam disso. Sete anos   
após o   
milagre chamado Lauren ter nascido, ainda não estava nem um   
pouco   
claro como ela pôde ser concebida. Os agentes, àquela época,   
estavam   
sexualmente ativos, celebrando seu amor, mas Scully ainda   
assim era   
estéril, tanto que não tomaram precauções quanto à gravidez.   
  
Nada disso importava agora. Somente que Lauren era a razão da   
vida dos   
agentes e que os dois fariam tudo pela filha.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
O dia estava ensolarado e quente. A tarde chegara rapidamente   
e Scully   
não conseguia sair do trabalho para chegar em casa e esperar   
por   
Lauren. Mulder estava fazendo trabalho de campo numa   
cidadezinha ali   
perto.  
  
A preocupação de Scully aumentava a cada minuto e ela não   
conseguia   
liberação da reunião com o Diretor Geral do FBI. A agente   
estava   
prestes a ser promovida a Diretora Assistente, devido aos   
seus   
resultados bastante positivos nas últimas investigações. Não   
sabia ao   
certo se estava feliz ou não com essa mudança, mas já havia   
tido   
certeza que não teria que abandonar seu trabalho nos Arquivos   
X. Na   
verdade, a única mudança visível no momento era a de que ela   
seria   
agora superior a Mulder na hierarquia do Bureau.   
  
As horas se passavam e Lauren provavelmente já estaria em   
casa.   
Sozinha. Levantou-se apressadamente, despediu-se dos colegas   
e saiu.   
A reunião não acabaria cedo e ela não estava disposta a   
arriscar a   
vida de sua filha pelo Governo.  
  
Deixou seus pensamentos de lado e focalizou sua ida para   
casa.   
Precisava chegar o mais rápido possível. As ruas pareciam   
mais   
movimentadas que o normal, seu carro mais lento, mas ela   
sabia que era   
tudo fruto da sua imaginação. Não tinha certeza de porque   
estava tão   
nervosa para encontrar sua filha e isso a assustava. Era como   
se   
pressentisse que algo estaria prestes a acontecer. Não queria   
acreditar nisso. Seu coração falava que o pior estava por   
vir, mas sua   
mente dizia que não era nada demais. Ela estava se   
preocupando à toa.  
  
Entretanto, como sempre, a vida dá voltas inimagináveis e seu   
coração   
estava certo.  
  
À medida que se aproximava da casa recém adquirida seu   
coração mais se   
apertava contra seu peito. Ela achava que explodiria a   
qualquer   
momento de tamanha angústia.   
  
Tudo já estava cercado com as tão conhecidas fitas amarelas   
do FBI e a   
porta parecia arrombada. Estacionou seu carro em qualquer   
lugar da rua   
e correu pelo gramado onde a pequena Lauren adorava brincar   
quando   
chegava da escola. As lágrimas, que já embaçavam seus olhos,   
estavam   
prestes a cair quando finalmente alcançou a porta de casa.  
  
Olhou quase que hipnoticamente para sua casa e não conseguia   
enxergar   
direito. Sabia que muitos homens estavam ali, mas onde estava   
Mulder?   
Onde estava Lauren? Por um momento parecia que nada era   
realidade, que   
tudo era mais um de seus sonhos e que ela acordaria em alguns   
instantes e veria toda a sua família novamente reunida e   
feliz.   
  
- Agente Scully._ O agente Stewart, responsável pelo caso, a   
tirou de   
seus devaneios.  
  
- O que... aconteceu?_ Foi tudo o que pôde falar.  
  
- Não sabemos ao certo. Recebemos uma ligação dos seus   
vizinhos   
alertando para uma movimentação em sua casa. Viemos o mais   
rápido   
possível, mas era tarde demais e a sua fil...  
  
Naquele instante, Scully não conseguia mais ouvir   
perfeitamente, a voz   
do agente foi rapidamente substituída pelo nada e tudo que   
podia ver   
era que ele continuava falando, mas ela não conseguia ouvi-  
lo. Todos   
os seus sentidos estavam alterados e ela sentia um gosto   
amargo na   
boca, além de sua visão estar deturpada. Suas pernas   
começaram a   
fraquejar, até que ela finalmente caiu sobre seus joelhos.   
Entretanto,   
aquilo não importava, a dor física não era nada perto do que   
estava   
sentindo agora. Tudo o que permanecia na sua cabeça era a   
idéia de não   
ter mais a sua filha ao seu lado.  
  
  
  
  
  
PARTE II – A VERDADE  
  
  
Algum lugar  
2017  
  
  
Por um momento tudo pareceu claro, mas novamente a escuridão   
se firmou   
em meus olhos.   
  
Eles estão abertos, mas mesmo assim não vejo nada. Estou cega   
ou não   
há luz nesse local. De onde viera a claridade? Sonho?   
Imaginação?   
Alucinação?  
  
Não sei. Os dias neste covil passam mais devagar que o normal   
e o   
tempo parece expandir-se de tal forma que nada parece de fato   
existir.   
  
Não ouço nada além da minha própria respiração. Às vezes   
penso que   
talvez já esteja morta, porém a morte é assim? Que fiz para   
merecer   
tamanha solidão e escuridão? As trevas são o local para onde   
são   
levadas pessoas de má fé, pessoas más. Não me lembro de ter   
sido má.  
  
Não me lembro de nada para falar a verdade. Não tenho nem   
idéia de   
como sou. Não sei nada sobre mim mesma. Somente sei que estou   
aqui há   
algum tempo. Talvez dias, talvez horas, talvez anos, séculos.   
Não sei   
e nem me atrevo a perguntar a quem quer que apareça.  
  
A solidão está me incomodando e quanto mais eu tento afastá-  
la, mais   
próxima ela fica.  
  
De onde vem tanta falta de luz? Será que essa será minha vida   
daqui   
para frente?  
  
Vermelho. Muito vermelho é o que eu vejo em minha cabeça.   
Talvez   
sangue.  
  
Não, não é sangue. É algo bom. Algo que me faz sentir   
confortável e   
segura. Totalmente diferente deste lugar onde o chão gelado e   
o teto   
são meus únicos abrigos. O que será o vermelho?  
  
Será o inferno? Será que minha malevolência é tamanha que o   
inferno é   
para mim confortável e seguro? Não creio. Mas novamente não   
tenho   
conhecimento ou lembrança suficientes para saber o que é o   
inferno.   
Nem sei ao menos se essa cor se refere a inferno. E quem   
garante que o   
inferno não é este lugar terrivelmente negro e o vermelho   
representa a   
paz.  
  
Ou pelo menos a minha paz?  
  
Durante toda a vida ouvi um volume enorme de informações em   
minha   
mente, como se alguém falasse comigo sobre diversas coisas,   
ciências,   
história, matemática. Não compreendo o porquê de tudo isso e   
tampouco   
sei se é algo bom.  
  
Não acredito que saberei tão cedo. Melhor voltar a dormir e   
pedir   
silenciosamente para alguém me retirar deste lugar ou mesmo   
desta   
vida. Certamente haverá um lugar melhor para mim do que este.  
  
  
  
  
  
Algum tempo indefinido depois  
Mesmo local  
  
Novamente meus olhos se abrem para ver a escuridão. O costume   
é tão   
grande que nem sei se consigo me lembrar de como as coisas   
são   
realmente. Só me lembro do vermelho. Espero um dia poder   
encontrar o   
que quer que seja que esta cor represente na minha vida para   
reencontrar a paz.  
  
É melhor que eu ande por este local. Minhas pernas estão   
dormentes e   
não obedecem aos meus comandos. Quase caio, mas consigo me   
segurar na   
parede lisa e seca. Talvez eu precise andar quando sair deste   
local,   
melhor iniciar imediatamente.  
  
A primeira volta é mais difícil, meu corpo não me obedece   
como   
deveria, mas à medida que continuo, ele começa a responder   
mais   
rapidamente, o que me dá ânimo para continuar.   
  
Algumas voltas depois, uma luz branca adentra o pequeno local   
onde me   
encontro. Aos poucos ela invade o quarto e finalmente   
alcança o meu   
corpo. Sinto um arrepio ao notar que aquela luz poderá me   
salvar. E   
talvez eu finalmente esteja livre deste local.  
  
Olho em direção a ela e vejo três pessoas vindo em minha   
direção. Meu   
sorriso de felicidade morre ao ver que eles têm seringas nas   
mãos.   
  
Testes.  
  
Terríveis testes.  
  
Testes em que a minha única esperança é morrer.  
  
- Não. Por favor, de novo não._ São as únicas palavras que eu   
consigo   
formar antes de ter injetado em mim algum tipo de   
medicamento.  
  
  
  
  
Washington D.C.  
Residência dos Scully-Mulder  
2017  
  
Há alguns anos os ex-agentes do FBI mudaram-se da grande casa   
que   
possuíam e também deixaram o FBI. Após o desaparecimento de   
Lauren, os   
dois não suportaram mais continuar trabalhando ali. O local   
era   
terrível demais, trazia lembranças demais.  
  
Incrivelmente, a idéia partira de Mulder. Scully não se   
sentia   
confortável com a idéia de retomar sua carreira na medicina   
sabendo   
que sua filha estava em algum lugar desconhecido sofrendo   
horrores. De   
início, queria os Arquivos X. Eles eram uma forma de fazer   
com que   
eles tivessem acesso a documentos, notícias de abduzidos,   
pudessem   
viajar, entre outras coisas. Mas antes disso, eles estavam   
destruindo   
inclusive seu relacionamento.  
  
Scully não conseguia nem mais conversar com Mulder sem   
irritar-se. Não   
conseguia dar a ele o olhar orgulhoso que sempre dera ao vê-  
lo   
conseguir resolver um caso ou somente para agradá-lo e vê-lo   
feliz.   
Sabia também que ele não era culpado, mas precisava culpar   
alguém e   
esse alguém era a pessoa mais próxima dela naquele momento.  
  
Percebendo que Scully poderia perder-se numa viagem sem volta   
àquele   
mundo de culpa, de medo, de solidão e de tristeza, Mulder   
propôs que   
eles saíssem do FBI. Obviamente dificultaria um pouco a busca   
pela   
filha, mas não seria impossível. Skinner ainda estava no   
Bureau e   
poderia ajudá-los. Era a única solução no momento.  
  
Sabia o quanto Scully sofria. Sabia o quanto ele próprio   
sofria ao ver   
Scully daquela forma e ao imaginar o que sua filha estava   
passando.  
  
Tinha idéia do que estavam fazendo com Lauren. Provavelmente   
era algo   
muito próximo do que fizeram com sua parceira há alguns anos   
e com ele   
mesmo. Todos os dias olhava para a cama sempre arrumada da   
filha e se   
lembrava do seu rosto sorridente. No entanto, não poderia   
deixar que   
acontecesse com Scully o que acontecera com ele após o   
seqüestro de   
Samantha. Não seria justo. A dor pelo desaparecimento de   
Lauren era   
mais forte que a que sentira por sua irmã, mas a dor de   
tantos anos o   
deixou mais forte e capaz de lidar com o sofrimento e caberia   
a ele,   
agora, ensinar isso a Scully. Afinal, ela sempre fora o seu   
ponto de   
apoio quando ele mais precisava. Os papéis foram invertidos e   
ele   
precisava ser forte o suficiente pelos dois e tentar fazer o   
máximo   
para trazer Scully de volta do mundo escuro e triste onde ela   
se   
encontrava.  
  
Seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas ao imaginar que após tantos   
anos   
talvez nem mais reconhecesse a própria filha. Quem sabe ela   
já não   
estivesse de volta sem saber de sua família? Não havia a quem   
recorrer.  
  
Mulder levantou-se da cama onde dormia junto com Scully e   
dirigiu-se à   
cozinha. Não eram raras as noites em que não conseguia dormir   
e achava   
ótimo que Scully conseguisse descansar pelo menos dormindo em   
algumas   
noites.  
  
Ela mudara bastante após o desaparecimento da Lauren. A   
maioria   
pequenas mudanças de comportamento, como chorar com mais   
facilidade e   
demonstrar seus sentimentos prontamente. Não os reprimia   
mais.  
  
Entretanto, a mudança mais significativa e a que mais   
assustava Mulder   
era que Scully não mais freqüentava a igreja. Diferentemente   
de quando   
teve câncer e procurou praticamente no final da sua jornada,   
o apoio   
da igreja, agora Scully chegara ao fundo do poço sozinha. Por   
mais que   
seu companheiro quisesse e diversas vezes a incentivasse a   
rezar, ela   
não o fazia.  
  
Sua fé abalada assustava Mulder. Nunca vira Scully sem fé.   
Era ela que   
a fazia caminhar, a fazia seguir com sua vida. Lembrou-se de   
Emily.   
Scully não perdera sua fé e ajudara a salvar a vida da   
pequena garota   
garantindo-lhe sua única salvação que, infelizmente, era a   
morte.  
  
A situação agora era diferente, o Sindicato permitiu a Scully   
amar   
Lauren por sete longos anos. Era como se no mundo só   
existissem os   
três. Mulder, mais uma vez em sua vida, se sentira culpado   
por não ter   
explicitado a Scully os riscos que ela corria. Seu coração se   
partia   
cada vez que via lágrimas nos olhos da companheira, lágrimas   
que nada   
que ele fizesse poderia fazer cessar.  
  
Voltou lentamente para o quarto depois de tentar em vão   
afogar seus   
pensamentos num copo de água gelada e encontrou Scully   
sentada na cama   
com os olhos bastante abertos. Com medo, sabendo dos seus   
terríveis   
pesadelos, correu em direção a ela e a abraçou   
carinhosamente.  
  
- Mulder, eu a vi. Ela está viva.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Abatido, Mulder não poderia lutar contra sentimentos,   
especialmente os   
de sua esposa. Ele próprio devotara longos anos de sua vida à   
procura   
de sua irmã, até que a encontrou.   
  
Morta.  
  
E se Lauren estivesse morta? Como ficaria Scully? Todos os   
sonhos que   
ela tivera ao longo dos anos aconteceram de alguma forma. Sua   
filha   
fora de fato abduzida, provavelmente estava passando por   
inúmeros   
testes e poderia ou não ser deixada viva. Nada garantia sua   
vida e   
nada poderiam fazer. Nunca puderam.  
  
Mulder sentou-se na cama e esperou que Scully se acalmasse e   
dormisse   
novamente. Não foi difícil convencê-la a relaxar, visto que,   
assim   
como uma criança, ela esperava dormir para sonhar novamente   
com a   
filha. Talvez fosse verdade que ela estivesse viva, mas   
Mulder não se   
encheria de esperança. Não mais. Ele precisava estar ali para   
Scully,   
caso as coisas não saíssem como planejado.  
  
Seus olhos aos poucos encheram-se de lágrimas, que   
rapidamente   
transbordaram caindo por entre seus dedos, onde sua cabeça   
estava   
enterrada.  
  
  
Scully acordou com o gosto salgado de lágrimas em seus   
lábios.   
Vagarosamente abriu os olhos e encontrou seu marido com o   
rosto   
coberto pelas mãos, chorando. Movimentou-se cautelosamente a   
fim de   
não assustá-lo e o abraçou.  
  
Mulder deixou-se ser abraçado. Há muito necessitava de um   
momento de   
afeto, Scully sabia disso, mas não sentia forças para tal.   
Não se   
sentia capaz de dar a ele o carinho de que precisava até   
então.  
  
O choro baixo do parceiro a fez refletir sobre o momento.   
Ele, que   
desde a abdução da filha fora tão forte, agora se deixava   
levar por   
momentos tristes. Teria ela negligenciado tanto o marido a   
ponto de   
fazê-lo deprimido e solitário?  
  
- Mulder.... Mulder, o que aconteceu?  
  
- Eu não sei. Eu... simplesmente senti necessidade de chorar.   
Me   
desculpe se te acordei.  
  
- Não tem problema. Mas deve haver um motivo...  
  
- Eu não quero que você sofra mais do que já sofre, Dana.  
  
Então era isso. Durante anos ela acreditava que Mulder havia   
perdido a   
sua capacidade de achar que tudo era sua culpa, mas estava   
enganada e   
agora ela própria sentia-se culpada por não ter dado o apoio   
de que   
ele precisava, os dois necessitavam de ajuda, a qual viria de   
ambos.  
  
- Não estou entendendo. Eu não vou sofrer mais, eu a   
encontrei.  
  
- E se esse sonho não for verdadeiro?  
  
- Ele é, Mulder. Eu sei que é. Todos os que eu tive se   
tornaram   
realidade. Este também há de se tornar. Eu sonhei com você   
antes de   
você voltar.  
  
Mulder levantou o olhar incrédulo para Scully. Não tinha   
conhecimento   
de tal sonho. Não em mais de dezessete anos.  
  
- Pois é, querido. Eu sonhei que te encontrava um dia antes   
de receber   
a ligação do hospital.  
  
Ele sorria. Seus olhos até brilhavam ao ouvir aquela   
revelação. Mais   
do que ninguém, seu coração parecia não funcionar mais,   
somente de   
lembrar da filha e talvez agora houvesse uma esperança.   
Acreditava nos   
sonhos de Scully. Sempre acreditou, mais do que ela própria.  
  
- Quer que eu conte pra você o que eu sonhei?  
  
Ele fez que sim com cabeça e voltou a encostá-la nos seios da   
amada à   
medida que ela começava a falar.  
  
- Na verdade, eu tive diversos sonhos com você. Até acordada.   
Sonhos   
em que estávamos juntos.  
  
- Fantasias, Scully?  
  
- Isso, fantasias. _ ela sorriu. - Deixe-me continuar. Todos   
os sonhos   
não tinham na verdade um significado real. Eu não acreditava   
neles,   
até que eu acordei à noite um dia e o vi sentado bem ali na   
beirada da   
cama. _ ela apontou para o local e ele observou. - Exatamente   
onde   
você sentou no primeiro dia em que chegou aqui em casa.   
Exatamente a   
mesma posição. Claro que à época eu não tinha idéia do que   
seria   
aquilo, mas depois que eu vi você sentado na cama, fazendo o   
mesmo   
gesto que fez no meu sonho ou alucinação, como quiser chamar,   
eu tive   
certeza de que foi um sinal. Um sinal que eu não tinha   
percebido. _   
ela calou-se por um momento esperando alguma observação. - E   
então?   
Acredita em mim agora?  
  
Com o silêncio dele, ela inclinou para baixo sua cabeça, de   
forma que   
pudesse observar seu amado, que já estava dormindo. Admirou a   
força   
daquele homem que se encontrava com ela há tantos anos. Os   
dois se   
completavam perfeitamente e nada conseguiria entrar no   
caminho. Várias   
foram as situações pelas quais passaram juntos, essa seria   
somente   
mais uma, a mais forte e dolorosa de todas.  
  
- Enquanto estivermos juntos, Mulder, estaremos bem. _ Scully   
falou   
enquanto dava um beijo no rosto de Mulder, virando em seguida   
em   
direção à janela para observar as estrelas, que brilhavam e,   
com seus   
microscópicos movimentos, distanciavam-se da Terra.  
  
  
  
  
  
Washington D.C.  
2017  
  
  
Abriu os olhos e tudo o que via era vermelho. Piscou algumas   
vezes e   
continuava a ver o vermelho. Scully não gostava daquilo. Até   
que uma   
sensação de paz alojou-se em seu corpo. E, como se ondas de   
felicidade   
o tomassem, o vermelho transformou-se em azul e ela pôde ver   
que olhos   
a observavam atentamente.  
  
Não eram quaisquer olhos, eram olhos familiares. Com um olhar   
igualmente familiar.  
  
- Você está bem?_ A moça perguntou com uma voz suave e calma.  
  
Sentindo-se ainda tonta, Scully tentou levantar-se sem   
sucesso. A moça   
a ajudou a sentar-se na calçada e lhe ofereceu um copo   
d'água, trazido   
pelo dono da loja em frente de onde estavam.  
  
Finalmente Scully recuperou um pouco das forças e pôde falar.  
  
- O que aconteceu comigo?  
  
- Você desmaiou. Estava andando e de repente caiu.  
  
Scully reconheceu aquela que a ajudava. Era a mesma que há   
poucos dias   
passara por ela, a quem tanto desejava encontrar novamente.   
  
Notou, porém, uma mudança significativa, a moça estava   
arrumada e bem   
vestida. Tentou, em vão, entender porque no outro dia ela   
estava tão   
maltrapilha. Mas isso não importava no momento.  
  
- Estou bem agora. Acho que posso levantar.  
  
- Tudo bem. Levante-se, mas nós vamos comer alguma coisa   
antes de eu   
te levar para casa.  
  
- Não precisa. Mesmo. Eu posso ir andando ou até mesmo chamar   
meu...   
marido._ Era incrível como até hoje ela não se sentia   
totalmente à   
vontade ao chamar Mulder de marido. Não que não sentisse que   
ele o   
fosse, mas foram tantos anos chamando de parceiro que se   
acostumara   
mais do que poderia imaginar. Além da palavra marido não   
conseguir   
expressar tudo o que ele representava para ela.  
  
A moça sorriu e disse finalmente:  
  
- Impossível. Não posso deixá-la andar sozinha, pelo menos   
não   
enquanto não se alimentar. Eu vou junto.  
  
As duas seguiram lentamente e em silêncio até uma lanchonete   
próxima.   
Sentaram-se e à chegada da garçonete, Scully fez seu pedido:   
coca-cola   
light e sanduíche de atum, sem maionese. Até hoje ela era   
adepta de   
uma dieta com baixas calorias, que só fora deixada de lado   
quando da   
sua gravidez.  
  
Seus olhos encheram-se novamente de lágrimas ao lembrar-se da   
filha.   
Às vezes gostaria que não se sentisse tão triste quando   
lembrasse   
dela, evitaria imaginar o que Lauren poderia estar passando   
ou que   
talvez já estivesse morta.  
  
- E então? O que você faz?  
  
Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz suave da moça   
sentada à sua   
frente. Seus olhos estavam preocupados e Scully se perguntou   
qual o   
motivo da preocupação dela com uma mulher desconhecida.   
Talvez ela   
houvesse também sentido alguma coisa diferente quando se   
encontraram   
na rua há alguns dias.   
  
Talvez.  
  
- Eu sou médica. Trabalho no Hospital Geral de Washington.   
  
Os olhos da moça brilharam rapidamente para, em seguida,   
tornarem-se   
tristes ao ouvir o que Scully dissera.   
  
- Muito interessante. Eu gosto de medicina e gostaria de me   
graduar   
como médica.  
  
- Você é jovem. Há bastante tempo. Deve estar ainda na   
escola.  
  
- Na verdade não. Eu não estudo há muitos anos. _Normalmente   
não se   
sentia à vontade para falar de assuntos tão delicados como   
sua vida   
particular, mas de certa forma, a mulher que agora se   
encontrava em   
sua frente, lhe fazia sentir segura o suficiente para   
conversar. E,   
apesar de saber muitas coisas, não acreditava ter a   
capacidade de uma   
graduação. Não tinha noção do quanto era inteligente e do   
quanto havia   
sido ensinada.  
  
A visão daquela jovem triste fez com que Scully se sentisse   
da mesma   
forma e ainda culpada por talvez ter trazido memórias ruins à   
jovem   
moça.  
  
- Eu sinto muito.  
  
A garçonete chegou com os pedidos antes que Scully pudesse   
continuar a   
conversa. Olhava atentamente para sua companhia se   
perguntando porque   
ela não estudava há tantos anos.  
  
Qual seria a idade dessa jovem? E quem respondia por ela?   
Eram   
perguntas que Scully não se atreveria a perguntar. De alguma   
forma, as   
coisas estavam tomando um rumo, que intuitivamente Scully   
sentia ser   
seguro e que não sabia explicar, mas o seguiria.  
  
- Você poderia me dizer seu nome? Afinal você me ajudou   
quando   
precisei. Agora preciso retribuir tal gesto com no mínimo um   
almoço ou   
jantar. _ Aproveitou a oportunidade para saber mais sobre a   
menina.  
  
Ela sorriu com a pergunta e ao mesmo tempo a melancolia se   
firmou em   
seu rosto pois não recordava do seu sobrenome, somente do   
primeiro. De   
qualquer forma, era tudo o que sabia.  
  
- Lauren. Meu nome é Lauren.  
  
Scully quase engasgara. Era a primeira vez naquela cidade que   
conhecia   
alguém chamado Lauren. Por uma fração de segundo, ela   
emocionou-se com   
a possibilidade daquela Lauren ser a sua filha, o que era   
praticamente   
impossível. Apesar dos cabelos e dos olhos, nada mais. Exceto   
talvez a   
sensação de paz e felicidade que a inundavam sempre que a   
encontrava.   
Porém isso não dizia nada, pelo menos não para a mente cética   
de Dana   
Scully.  
  
Apesar de confiante inicialmente, tinha medo. Medo do que   
Mulder seria   
capaz de fazer. Tinha certeza que ele poderia novamente   
focalizar no   
assunto e ser consumido por ele. Não podia se dar ao luxo de   
perder   
seu amigo, amante, parceiro, companheiro. Aquele a quem ela   
devotara e   
entregara a vida. Além de tudo, a vontade de reencontrar a   
filha era   
tão grande que essa não era a primeira vez que ela imaginara   
tal   
situação.  
  
Duas vezes já aconteceram de encontrarem meninas da idade de   
Lauren   
que não possuíam memória ou com uma história estranha de   
vida, mas   
exames de DNA comprovaram que nenhuma delas era Lauren. Em   
ambas as   
vezes Scully e Mulder sofreram muito. Não seria agora que se   
entregaria novamente a essas emoções.  
  
Principalmente também porque era simples demais.  
  
Simples demais.  
  
E a verdade nunca fora assim. O desejo de se juntar novamente   
à filha   
poderia trazer emoções um tanto quanto perturbadoras. Mesmo   
com todos   
os sonhos que tivera que se tornaram, de uma forma ou de   
outra,   
realidade, agora que tudo se encaixava, não conseguia   
acreditar. Além   
do que, a Lauren à sua frente não se parecia com a Lauren do   
seu sonho   
mais recente. Não podia lembrar-se com clareza do rosto da   
filha no   
seu sonho, mas não lembrava sua companhia. Disso tinha   
certeza.   
  
Mulder deveria estar ali compartilhando esse encontro com   
ela. Talvez   
ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo e talvez da mesma forma   
como   
sabia da filha assim que chegou da sua abdução, talvez a   
tivesse   
reconhecido.   
  
Talvez.  
  
Tudo eram suposições.  
  
Lauren finalmente falara novamente percebendo o momento de   
reflexão de   
Scully.  
  
- E o seu?  
  
- O meu o quê?_ Seus pensamentos mais uma vez tomaram conta   
dela e   
Scully esquecera do assunto.  
  
- Seu nome. Qual é o seu nome?  
  
- Dana Scully.  
  
Lauren sorriu e olhou em direção ao grande relógio antigo de   
parede do   
pequeno restaurante onde se encontravam e avisou que   
precisava ir.   
Imediatamente Scully entregou um cartão com seu endereço   
residencial a   
ela marcando um jantar para sábado.  
  
- Nos encontramos lá, então?_ Scully estava curiosa a   
respeito da   
jovem e talvez pudesse descobrir coisas sobre si mesma nela.  
  
- Vai ser ótimo.  
  
Ela se retirou, deixando seu sanduíche recém mordido e a ex-  
agente do   
FBI perplexa com o ocorrido. De um lado, seu coração dizia   
que havia   
algo mais na relação das duas mulheres. Por outro lado, sua   
racionalidade dizia que não, que era somente uma coincidência   
do   
destino ou de alguém que queria deixá-la louca de vez.  
  
Scully virou seu rosto em direção à porta do recinto assim   
que se   
lembrou que não sabia o sobrenome de Lauren, mas foi tarde   
demais, ela   
já havia se retirado.  
  
  
  
  
Washington D.C.  
2017  
  
Os dias estão passando rapidamente. É como se o meu tempo   
estivesse em   
uma escala diferente da normal.  
  
E era assim que os dias passavam normalmente para mim. Sempre   
do mesmo   
modo. Meus dias de exaustivas caminhadas sem fim e sem rumo   
finalmente   
terminaram quando um grupo de freiras me abordou na rua   
oferecendo-me   
casa, comida e roupas. Elas são boas e de certa forma, sinto   
que estou   
abrigada do perigo dentro do convento. Uma das freiras, a que   
eu   
particularmente mais gosto, me disse algo muito importante e   
que   
provavelmente fará diferença na minha vida daqui para frente:   
tudo vem   
a seu tempo. Deus sabe o que faz e as coisas não acontecem   
por acaso.   
A felicidade vai bater à minha porta quando eu menos esperar.   
As   
oportunidades estão sempre acontecendo e somente precisamos   
saber   
aproveitá-las.  
  
Saí do nosso encontro um tanto duvidosa, mas queria acreditar   
na Irmã   
Madalena. Ela é uma mulher jovem que decidiu entregar sua   
vida   
totalmente a Deus, renegando assim aos prazeres carnais da   
vida que   
chamam de normal. Ela me contou que era uma jovem rebelde,   
que muitas   
vezes fora inclusive promíscua, que desobedecia às leis   
humanas e   
divinas, até que um dia recebeu uma espécie de chamado. Um   
chamado   
divino que a libertou da vida que levava, trazendo-a para   
este lugar,   
onde ela é feliz.  
  
O que aconteceu é que a Irmã Madalena estava certa. Aliás,   
está certa.   
Hoje, ao caminhar nas ruas desta cidade, sentindo todo o   
calor do sol   
no meu rosto e praticamente sentindo suas ondas de energia   
entrando e   
recarregando meu corpo, eu a vi novamente. Mas dessa vez, ela   
estava   
cansada e sua figura não mais era a que eu vira pela primeira   
vez. Não   
sei se eu estava diferente, com outra perspectiva e criei uma   
barreira   
de pseudofelicidade que mascarou a realidade e todos   
pareceriam   
tristes perante a minha suposta felicidade ou se ela   
realmente estava   
abatida e cansada.  
  
A segunda opção se fez verdadeira. Ela desmaiou na rua.   
Simplesmente   
caiu no chão como se um raio tivesse caído em sua cabeça   
naquele mesmo   
instante. Corri para ajudá-la e como suspeitava, não aceitou   
a ajuda   
de imediato.  
  
Saímos dali para conversar, mas infelizmente tive que sair e   
não pude   
fazer-lhe muitas perguntas, pois as freiras têm uma espécie   
de toque   
de recolher e eu devo segui-lo se quiser continuar aqui. Saí   
apressadamente e só sei sua profissão, médica, e seu nome,   
Dana   
Scully.  
  
Bonito nome. Familiar também. Tudo nela me é familiar. Qual   
será a   
minha ligação com ela? Por que eu me sinto tão confortável   
quando nos   
vemos? Somente duas vezes nos vimos e eu já me sinto dessa   
forma. Por   
quê? São tantas perguntas pipocando em minha cabeça que às   
vezes acho   
que estou doente ou que meu cérebro explodirá. Mas uma coisa   
eu tenho   
certeza, a Irmã Madalena está certa e com o tempo eu saberei   
exatamente quem é Dana Scully para mim.  
  
  
  
Residência dos Scully-Mulder  
Washington D.C.  
(uma semana depois) 2017  
  
Uma semana se passou sem que Scully tivesse notícias de   
Lauren.   
Caminhava sempre pelos mesmos lugares de antes, mas em nenhum   
dia a   
encontrou. A preocupação que, inicialmente, fingia não   
sentir, se   
alojou nela no terceiro dia sem notícias da menina. Mal a   
conhecera e   
ela já se fora.  
  
Mesmo com a recomendação dos médicos para que ela descansasse   
em casa   
após seu súbito desmaio, não pôde. Mulder tentou insistir   
para que   
fosse obediente e somente recebeu um olhar de reprovação que   
imediatamente o fez se calar.  
  
Nada parecia mais importante, naquele momento, do que   
encontrar Lauren   
e uma semana sem contato era muito para Dana. Foi até o   
centro da   
cidade e lá sentou-se na praça observando os pássaros que   
solitários   
catavam migalhas de comida dos passantes. Era assim que se   
sentia,   
coletando migalhas de um sentimento há muito perdido. O que   
teria   
Lauren de tão especial que não parava de pensar nela?  
  
  
  
  
Residência dos Scully-Mulder  
Washington D.C.  
Sábado, 2017  
  
  
O cheiro da comida típica do Oeste americano fazia Scully   
voltar a   
sentir-se como uma criança ao relembrar os velhos tempos em   
que toda a   
família morava junta em San Diego. A cidade era maravilhosa e   
muito   
aconchegante e, mesmo que tenha morado ali por pouco tempo,   
sempre   
lembrava daquele local. Especialmente depois do natal de   
1998.  
  
Dezenove anos se passaram desde que tivera contato pela   
primeira vez   
com um ser gerado a partir dela própria. Sua pequena Emily,   
cuja única   
esperança era morrer, levara com ela a esperança de Scully de   
ter uma   
vida que muitos chamavam de normal.  
  
Entretanto, essa própria vida que lhe tirou coisas preciosas,   
lhe   
permitiu conhecer melhor um homem que até hoje era seu melhor   
amigo e   
a única pessoa em quem confiar, lhe permitiu ser,   
efetivamente, mãe,   
mãe de sua pequena Lauren, que fora arrancada de seus braços.  
  
Sobreviver longe de sua filha foi, sem dúvida, a mais difícil   
prova   
que tivera que passar e a dor era tamanha que pensara não   
sobreviver.   
Não sabia se realmente o tempo ou se a vontade e a certeza   
que sempre   
possuíra de reencontrar a filha fizeram-na mais forte, sabia   
somente   
que estava ali, pronta para qualquer verdade.   
  
Uma lágrima rolou suavemente sobre seu rosto e, como se em   
câmera   
lenta, caiu sobre o mármore gelado da cozinha, fazendo um   
pequeno   
barulho tendo em vista o silêncio em que se encontra sua   
casa.  
  
Procurando, sem sucesso, não fixar os olhos na foto doce e   
singela da   
filha, num porta-retratos que ela mesma escolhera aos quatro   
anos de   
idade, Scully virou-se e reiniciou no processo de cozimento.  
  
Dez minutos após o prato principal estar pronto, Dana   
lembrou-se que   
não havia sobremesa. Mulder adorava comer tudo o que   
preparava ou   
comprava e nunca havia nada para visitas. Faltavam apenas   
trinta   
minutos para a hora marcada. Os acontecimentos recentes   
estavam   
deixando-a atordoada. Depois de tantos anos de solidão, no   
que tange   
sua filha, ela encontra uma menina, com a mesma idade e nome.  
  
Um exame de DNA já passara pela sua cabeça inúmeras vezes,   
mas não se   
atreveria a pedir isso a Lauren. Não a conhecia o suficiente   
e poderia   
inclusive assustá-la. Preferiu deixar o tempo encarregar-se   
de tudo.   
Em todas as outras vezes, se decepcionara porque fora fundo   
demais nas   
investigações.  
  
Seu marido estaria em casa dentro de alguns minutos e se   
Lauren   
chegasse antes do combinado, haveria alguém em casa. Pegou   
sua bolsa   
rapidamente e saiu, sem perceber que a foto da pequena Lauren   
caíra e   
agora repousava no chão frio da casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Convento  
Washington D.C.  
Sábado, 2017  
  
  
Um convite para jantar. Foi o que ela me ofereceu em troca   
dos meus   
cuidados quando passou mal. De certa forma, esperava mais. Eu   
não sei.   
Não sei se estou dando crédito demais a uma pessoa que nada   
tem a ver   
comigo, que não é quem eu quero que seja. Talvez ela não seja   
quem eu   
penso que é.  
  
Esperando demais.  
  
Gastando as minhas energias de forma inútil, quando poderia   
estar   
procurando pela minha verdadeira salvação. Confesso que estou   
com   
medo. Muito medo. Não sei se da verdade ou de uma mentira.   
Minha   
esperança, antes tão forte, agora se dissipa como se por   
entre meus   
dedos e eu a vejo se esvaindo pelo espaço.  
  
O tempo passa e a experiência nos mostra a não ter esperança.   
Mas que   
experiência? Não tenho memória, quanto mais experiência.  
  
Talvez eu devesse cancelar esse jantar. Não aparecer.  
  
Para que estou indo? Quem poderia ser essa mulher? Eu estou   
intrigada   
com o que ela me faz sentir, mas talvez eu esteja imaginando   
coisas.   
Já descobri que tenho uma mente muito fértil.  
  
Imaginei-me vivendo numa casa grande, com três cômodos. Um   
para meus   
pais que estariam juntos até hoje e completamente apaixonados   
um pelo   
outro, um para mim, com uma cama bem grande e vários bichos   
de pelúcia   
e livros espalhados pelas paredes e um para hóspedes, para   
onde eu   
levaria minhas amigas ou alguns parentes.  
  
É um sonho difícil de ser realizado para mim, mas eu acredito   
que seja   
meu maior sonho atualmente. Há alguns meses, seria sair   
daquele quarto   
escuro e sem vida e poder ver as cores, poder ver o mar ou as   
estrelas, qualquer coisa que me permitisse sentir viva e sem   
medo.   
Porém, os sonhos sempre são atualizados e à medida que   
alcançamos um   
outros vêm à nossa mente, prontos a serem realizados. O atual   
é este,   
conseguir uma família.  
  
É provavelmente um sonho impossível de ser realizado e creio   
ser por   
esse motivo que minha esperança não se encontra muito   
fortalecida. De   
qualquer forma, não acho que desistir seja a solução.  
  
  
  
  
  
Residência dos Scully-Mulder  
Washington D.C.  
Sábado, 2017  
  
  
O homem alto e imponente entra em seu apartamento. Seus   
olhos, que por   
seis anos, foram alegres, agora são tristes. No lugar   
habitual, ele   
guarda suas chaves e caminha pela grande sala em direção ao   
quarto que   
divide com sua esposa.  
  
A foto de Lauren chama sua atenção. Com o cenho franzido, se   
abaixa e   
como se acariciasse o rosto da filha, passa a mão pela foto.   
Uma forte   
vibração em seu peito o faz estremecer.  
  
- Será que estou tendo um ataque cardíaco? Scully.... _ ele   
chama pela   
esposa inutilmente e, apesar do desespero inicial, a dor não   
continua   
forte, mas sim como um calmante e ele sente uma paz que há   
muito não   
sentia invadir seu corpo. Era como se o que faltasse dele   
estivesse   
sendo rapidamente preenchido, com memórias e sentimentos.   
Olhou ao   
redor e tudo o que viu foi sua casa diferente.  
  
Não era mais um local triste, com móveis sem vida, era um   
local   
aconchegante.  
  
Aconchegante como antigamente. Permaneceu imóvel próximo à   
entrada da   
cozinha, exatamente no local onde estava a foto caída da   
filha e olhou   
em volta mais uma vez.  
  
Pôde visualizar as duas razões que tinha para viver   
caminhando pela   
sala e indo lentamente em sua direção. Sua filha agora estava   
crescida, talvez uns dezoito anos, seus cabelos eram da mesma   
cor dos   
de sua mãe e seus olhos eram a combinação da cor dos olhos   
dos pais.   
Pelo menos era o que podia ver àquela distância.  
  
À medida que as duas caminhavam sorridentes em sua direção,   
seus   
corpos iam se desfazendo no ar, como moléculas de água sob o   
sol, até   
que sumiam por completo e da mesma forma como sua sala   
transformara-se   
num lugar vivo, voltou a ser o ambiente sombrio e sem vida de   
antes.  
  
Piscou algumas vezes e deixou que lágrimas da súbita   
felicidade   
descessem por seu rosto, agora tomado por rugas de expressão   
e de   
preocupação. Um singelo sorriso de esperança, no entanto, se   
formou e   
ele se encaminhou ao quarto, onde leu o bilhete deixado por   
Scully:  
  
"Amor,  
  
Como sempre você me deixou sem sobremesas para visitas.   
Espero que   
lembre que a Lauren vem jantar conosco hoje. O jantar será   
mais cedo   
pois ela tem toque de recolher no convento onde vive. A   
comida já está   
pronta.  
  
Por favor, não belisque. Não sei porque peço, se eu tenho   
certeza que   
você vai fazer isso.  
  
Enfim, estou saindo para comprar uma torta ou sorvete. Receba   
nossa   
visita, por favor.  
  
Eu te amo,  
  
Dana, a sua Scully."  
  
Como sempre, ela terminava seus bilhetes da forma mais   
carinhosa   
possível. Alguns anos depois de estarem juntos, ele começara   
a chamá-  
la de Dana e ela sempre corrigia dizendo que era Dana, a sua   
Scully.   
Era bom poder relembrar os velhos tempos. Felizes velhos   
tempos.  
  
Seu quarto estava muito bem arrumado, como de costume. Após a   
sua   
volta, de onde quer que tenha estado, sua bagunça foi aos   
poucos   
acabando, principalmente porque para viver com uma mulher   
extremamente   
organizada era praticamente impossível manter o mesmo padrão   
desordeiro.  
  
Tomou um banho rápido a fim de não se atrasar para o jantar e   
assim   
que terminou de se arrumar, com uma calça jeans, camiseta   
pólo azul   
marinho e sapatos semi-sociais, a campainha tocou. Levantou-  
se da cama   
onde estava sentado e encaminhou-se para a sala.  
  
Ao longo do caminho, parecia que tudo ficava mais lento e   
quanto mais   
próximo da porta ele se encontrava, mais ele podia sentir uma   
vibração   
no peito, a mesma vibração que sentira há apenas alguns   
minutos.  
  
- O que diabos é isso? _perguntou a si mesmo novamente.  
  
Chegou até a porta e com as mãos suadas a abriu. Um minuto de   
tensão   
interminável se sucedeu, enquanto apenas olhavam-se   
fixamente.  
  
- Pai? _foi tudo o que a menina à sua frente lhe disse.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
No caminho para casa, tudo parecia diferente, tudo parecia   
mais   
bonito. O dia não estava como ela costumava ver. Estava   
ansiosa e suas   
mãos suavam um pouco, mesmo não estando quente como uma tarde   
de   
verão.  
  
Comprara uma torta de chocolate com chantilly.  
  
- Todo mundo gosta de chocolate. _ pensou no momento de   
escolher.  
  
No rádio, tocava uma música e uma parte da letra chamou a   
atenção de   
Scully.  
  
So many ways spent hiding in so many undone plans   
Forgetting what it's like to fight when no one understands   
Close call in the shadows   
There's an end to the dark, there is one out there   
All those feelings: pain and anger flood back one by one.   
They must be just around the bend they always come.  
  
Da mesma forma que na música, Dana também sentia uma   
avalanche de   
sentimentos tomando conta do seu corpo. Não era na verdade   
raiva, mas   
tristeza pelo tempo perdido. Quanto à dor, esta estava   
presente nela o   
tempo todo. Não houve um dia sequer, nesses ___ anos em que   
pudesse   
dizer que estava feliz.  
  
A felicidade que almejava não era incompleta. Sempre esteve   
ao lado de   
Mulder, seu maior companheiro, mas faltava sua filha. Lauren   
era parte   
dela e sem essa parte Scully não poderia levar uma vida   
plena.  
  
A visão de um casal com um bebê chamou sua atenção porque os   
três   
lembravam-na da época em que Mulder retornara e que eles   
caminhavam   
juntos pela vizinhança, demonstrando toda a felicidade que   
sentiam.  
  
Seus olhos, agora marejados por lágrimas, ao relembrar   
daqueles bons   
tempos, retomaram com atenção total à estrada em que estava   
rumo a sua   
casa e ao avistá-la permitiu que as lágrimas caíssem e lhe   
molhassem o   
rosto recém maquiado.  
  
Estacionou na vaga de costume, ao lado da de Mulder e saiu do   
carro   
rapidamente.  
  
Adentrou sua casa e percebeu Mulder e Lauren na cozinha,   
provavelmente   
terminando de cozinhar.  
  
_ Cheguei. _ gritou da porta, como era de costume.  
  
Foi andando pela sala até alcançar a cozinha e lá encontrou   
seu marido   
beliscando a comida e ainda oferecendo a Lauren.  
  
_ Mulder, quantas vezes preciso dizer para não beliscar? Não   
viu meu   
bilhete?  
  
Ele caminhou até ela e a beijou nos lábios rapidamente, mas   
com tempo   
suficiente para fazer uma corrente de calor percorrer seu   
corpo, como   
acontecia todas as vezes que se beijavam. Mesmo após tantos   
anos   
juntos.  
  
_ Olá, Lauren. Espero que tenha gostado da comida.  
  
_ Oi, Dana. A comida está ótima mas não vejo a hora de comê-  
la num   
prato. _ ela sorriu e olhou com cumplicidade para Mulder. _   
Ele é um   
ótimo beliscador.  
  
Todos sorriram, ajudaram a colocar travessas e bebidas na   
mesa e   
começaram a jantar.  
  
_ E então, já se conheceram, isso é óbvio.  
  
_ Sim, seu marido é bastante divertido, Dana. E falou   
maravilhas da   
esposa que tem.  
  
Scully observou os dois juntos e uma sensação de deja vú veio   
à tona,   
o que a fez também lembrar-se de quando jantavam os três   
juntos,   
Mulder, ela e a pequena Lauren. Mais uma vez seus olhos   
encheram-se de   
lágrimas. Lágrimas que ela não deixaria cair.  
  
Mulder não estava exatamente à vontade à mesa. Scully não   
sabia   
exatamente o motivo, mas conhecia aquele homem por tantos   
anos e tão   
bem que sabia exatamente quando havia algo errado. A maneira   
como   
estava agindo mostrava que ele apenas tentava parecer   
confortável. Ele   
não olhava nos olhos da esposa. E quando isso acontecia, era   
um mau   
sinal.  
  
Por sua vez, Lauren também não estava muito à vontade, no   
entanto,   
havia uma razão para isso. Ela estava na casa de estranhos,   
pessoas   
que havia acabado de conhecer, diferentes do que ela estava   
acostumada.  
  
Apesar de todo o desconforto de não saber o que estava   
acontecendo, o   
jantar correu dentro do esperado. Conversaram bastante sobre   
a vida de   
Lauren e Scully admirou-se da inteligência dela, apesar de   
todos os   
esforços de Lauren em deixar claro que nunca havia pegado num   
livro   
sequer.  
  
Mulder, por sua vez, não se mostrava tão surpreso. Ao mesmo   
tempo que   
parecia estar desconfortável com a situação, parecia também   
estar   
calmo, como se já soubesse de praticamente tudo o que Scully   
conversava com Lauren.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
Durante todo o jantar, Mulder se sentiu incomodado por não   
poder dizer   
a Scully a verdade. Sabia que era tudo o que ela necessitava,   
saber da   
verdade, mas antes precisava prepará-la para tal. Sabia,   
entretanto,   
que ela percebera. Sua esposa não era boba e imediatamente   
notou seu   
desconforto.  
  
Finalmente tudo estava se encaixando e, ao se lembrar de   
quando abriu   
a porta e reconheceu imediatamente a filha, arrepiava-se de   
tal   
maneira que sentia um frio percorrer sua espinha. A conversa   
franca   
que tiveram antes de Scully chegar deixou ambos mais calmos e   
ele pôde   
pedir a Lauren que esperasse, que não falasse imediatamente a   
Scully   
que ela era sua filha, por mais que isso lhes causasse dor.  
  
Tudo pelo qual passara apenas alguns minutos antes da   
campainha tocar,   
antes inexplicável, agora estava fazendo sentido. Era como se   
sua   
força estivesse voltando e mais uma vez ele podia ver e   
sentir algo   
pelo qual ainda não havia vivenciado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Não acredito nisso. Não acredito que finalmente os encontrei.   
É tão   
difícil expressar em palavras o que estou sentindo. Nada faz   
sentido e   
o que eu posso fazer é acatar o que meu pai disse.  
  
Meu pai.  
  
Como é bom poder finalmente dizer tais palavras. Como foi bom   
chamá-lo   
de pai, mesmo que por alguns instantes. Depois de nos   
reconhecermos   
mais uma vez, ele pediu que eu não comentasse nada com Dana,   
minha   
mãe. Ele faria isso. Precisava prepará-la para o fato de que   
eu   
voltei. Que eu finalmente havia voltado.  
  
Ela esperava muito aquele momento, mas ele não achava que ela   
estivesse preparada realmente. Não assim, de uma vez só saber   
da   
verdade. O incrível é que não sentimos necessidade de nenhum   
tipo de   
exame, ele tem certeza que eu sou sua filha e eu tenho   
certeza   
absoluta que ele é meu pai.  
  
Meu pai.  
  
A sensação de liberdade e, ao mesmo tempo, de vínculo é   
devastadoramente emocionante. Meus olhos enchem-se de   
lágrimas somente   
de lembrar do rosto do meu pai ao me reconhecer. Foi bom   
saber e,   
principalmente, sentir que eu pertenço a alguém, a uma   
família, que eu   
não estou sozinha.  
  
A solidão que tanto me perseguiu por todos os anos em que   
estive presa   
está agora em vias de acabar. O sentimento de se sentir só   
chega a   
doer de tanto que precisamos do contato humano. Contato   
afetivo,   
amoroso. Eu finalmente encontrei o que tanto procurava. Meu   
pai e   
minha mãe.  
  
Minha mãe.  
  
Eu sabia, sabia desde o início que ela era importante para   
mim. Meus   
instintos não mentem, nem nunca me enganaram. Eu tinha   
certeza que   
possuíamos uma relação muito forte. Ela estava tão bonita   
hoje e tão   
calma. Não vejo a hora de poder abraçá-la como mãe e ouvi-la   
me chamar   
de filha. Provavelmente vou chorar, porque somente de   
imaginar a cena   
eu já tenho lágrimas nos meus olhos.  
  
Foi tão bom ver que ela, mesmo sem saber quem sou, ficou   
feliz ao   
saber que voltarei a estudar. Pelo pouco que pude conversar a   
sós com   
meu pai, soube que eles sempre foram pessoas estudiosas, que   
se   
formaram como melhores da turma.  
  
Não pude perguntar maiores detalhes, mesmo porque não acho   
que agora   
seja a hora. Como eu vivo repetindo para mim mesma, tudo tem   
sua hora   
e eu saberei o que preciso saber no momento certo.   
  
Por hora, só quero que tudo dê certo na minha velha e, ao   
mesmo tempo,   
nova família.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
As estrelas aquela noite brilhavam intensamente. O céu estava   
claro e   
Mulder podia observá-las perfeitamente. Estava ansioso e   
tenso. Sabia   
que Dana havia percebido que havia algo diferente nele.   
Porém,   
necessitava do momento certo para falar sobre o assunto.   
Deixou que os   
dois se deitassem e enquanto acariciava os cabelos da esposa   
e   
observava as estrelas, ouviu a pergunta que já esperava.  
  
_ O que aconteceu hoje aqui?  
  
_ Como assim?  
  
_ Você estava estranho a noite toda.  
  
_ Eu não estava estranho, Dana. Eu sou estranho. _ ele sorriu   
da piada   
e lembrou-se do tempo dos tempos em que ainda era um agente   
do FBI.  
  
_ Mulder, eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém e sei quando   
está   
acontecendo alguma coisa estranha.  
  
_ Como é que você sabe? Por que você acha isso?  
  
_ Você não olhava nos meus olhos durante o jantar e ainda   
tinha um   
sorriso nos lábios o tempo todo.  
  
_ Então porque eu estava sorrindo, algo deveria estar errado?   
Eu não   
poderia estar somente feliz por estar jantando com a minha   
família?  
  
_ Como? Sua família? O que você quer dizer com isso?  
  
_ Exatamente o que você ouviu, querida. Minha família.  
  
Ela levantou-se e olhou para ele, que agora mantinha os olhos   
brilhantes fixos nos dela.  
  
_ Ela é...  
  
Com um movimento de cabeça e sorrindo, ele concordou. Os   
olhos da   
esposa brilharam e encheram-se de lágrimas imediatamente,   
para   
segundos depois, tornaram-se tristes novamente.  
  
_ Você tem certeza?  
  
Agora quem se levantou foi ele, questionando o porquê daquela   
pergunta. Já haviam conversado sobre o assunto, inclusive há   
poucos   
dias e estava tudo bem. Ela havia dito que acreditaria nele,   
que sabia   
que quando ele visse Lauren e ela fosse a verdadeira, ele   
estaria   
certo.  
  
_ Por que a pergunta, Scully? _ subitamente era como se   
voltassem no   
tempo. Quando mesmo com todas as evidências ela se recusava a   
acreditar. _ Não já havíamos conversado sobre isso?  
  
_ Eu sei, eu sei. Mas é que é difícil lidar com o fato de que   
nós   
finalmente a encontramos. Eu sei que falei que estava forte,   
mas   
pensando agora, ouvindo você falar em nossa família, é como   
se tudo   
voltasse e eu tenho medo, muito medo de me decepcionar de   
novo, de   
sofrer como já sofri.  
  
A janela entreaberta chamou sua atenção. Dana levantou-se e   
apoiou-se   
no batente, instintivamente esperando que seu marido a   
acompanhasse e   
a abraçasse, fazendo com que ela se sentisse segura. Sempre   
se sentia   
assim ao ser abraçada por ele.  
  
O abraço aconteceu naturalmente, como sempre. Ambos   
suspiraram ao   
mesmo tempo ao sentirem o contato de suas peles e desejaram   
silenciosamente que tudo desse certo.  
  
_ Desculpe. Eu não queria estragar a sua surpresa, mas...  
  
_ Não precisa falar nada. Eu imaginei que você pudesse reagir   
dessa   
forma.  
  
_ E ela, Mulder, sabe?  
  
_ Na verdade, ela me reconheceu primeiro.  
  
Um arrepio percorreu as costas de Scully ao relembrar do   
primeiro   
encontro de pai e filha logo quando Mulder voltara do   
seqüestro. Ela   
tinha certeza que o mesmo aconteceria, por que então estava   
tão cética   
agora? Talvez a vontade de que tudo fosse verdade era tão   
grande que a   
assustava. A verdade, e especialmente a sua felicidade,   
podiam custar   
caro, como ela própria já havia comprovado.  
  
_ Eu me lembro até hoje, de quando eu cheguei com você e ela   
te   
reconheceu no jardim da nossa antiga casa. _ Ela disse   
sorrindo.  
  
_ Eu também me lembro. Era como se eu já a conhecesse. Como   
se tivesse   
estado com ela durante todos aqueles anos.  
  
_ Por que não me falou no jantar quando ela estava aqui?  
  
_ Eu queria te dizer sozinho porque sabia qual seria sua   
reação e não   
queria assustar nossa filha.  
  
Nossa filha.  
  
Como era bom poder ouvir aquilo novamente sabendo que ela   
estava viva,   
que estava bem. E principalmente, que haviam se encontrado.   
Agora   
seriam novamente uma família.  
  
Uma família.  
  
_ Mulder, eu não sei o que vou dizer a ela quando a encontrar   
novamente.  
  
Ele a beijou na bochecha carinhosamente, pegou suas mãos e   
também as   
beijou antes de completar.  
  
_ Vai saber sim. Você é a mãe dela.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PARTE III – O FIM  
  
  
"Trinta e nove anos depois do meu nascimento, cá estou. E   
lembro-me   
como se fosse hoje quando abracei, aos dezesseis anos, você,   
mamãe.   
Era como se eu tivesse nascido novamente. Naquele momento,   
não havia   
lugar para medo, apreensões, infelicidade, nada. Tudo o que   
eu sentia   
era o seu abraço caloroso e suas lágrimas que corriam soltas   
em meu   
ombro.  
  
E você, papai, eu lembro exatamente do seu rosto quando nos   
reconhecemos na porta de casa e também quando via suas   
lágrimas   
desabarem pesadamente de seus olhos ao finalmente me ver   
abraçada a   
mamãe.  
  
Os anos que sucederam ao nosso encontro foram os melhores   
anos da   
minha vida. Hoje já não lembro mais de praticamente nada do   
que me   
aconteceu. A felicidade de reencontrá-los fora tão grande que   
me fez   
esquecer. Meu cérebro simplesmente apagou tudo.  
  
Talvez vocês, mamãe e papai, fossem realmente os salvadores   
de tudo e   
não eu. Vocês foram fortes o suficiente para agüentarem todas   
as   
situações terríveis pelas quais passaram. Aguardaram anos a   
minha   
chegada, lamentando e sofrendo todos os dias a minha   
ausência,   
enquanto tudo o que eu fazia, era querer lembrar a quem eu   
pertencia.  
  
Hoje, anos depois que finalmente nos reencontramos, a   
felicidade não   
poderia ser um sentimento melhor. Todos os dias agradeço   
pelos anos   
que ainda passamos juntos e por toda a alegria que vocês me   
trouxeram.  
  
Sei que sempre me diziam que, enquanto eu não estivesse ali,   
vocês não   
seriam totalmente felizes, mas eu sei que vocês eram felizes   
e, mesmo   
que eu não voltasse nunca, vocês continuariam juntos porque   
vocês são   
uma pessoa só, cada um com suas características, mas são um   
ser   
perfeito. Um ser que me trouxe de volta à realidade e que me   
permitiu   
ser eu mesma.  
  
Hoje, com meu marido, ainda tenho esperança de alcançar o que   
vocês   
alcançaram juntos, a felicidade suprema, mas não sei se é   
possível.   
Nada se compara ao que vocês têm em comum. Mas enfim, quero   
seguir   
seus passos.  
  
É com amor que deixo mais uma mensagem para vocês dois, que   
ainda são   
tudo na minha vida. Deixo também a foto do mais novo   
aniversário da   
minha filha, sua neta, Liz. Lembrem-se que vocês são as   
pessoas que me   
permitem caminhar por essa estrada tortuosa chamada vida e   
que me   
fizeram ver que a felicidade chega, eventualmente, mas chega.  
  
Com amor da sua amada e orgulhosa de ser sua filha,  
  
Lauren Scully-Mulder"  
  
  
  
Lauren abaixou-se e colocou a carta que escrevera para seus   
pais no   
chão, onde se encontrava a lápide de ambos, onde foram   
enterrados lado   
a lado.  
  
  
Amada mãe e esposa Amado pai e marido  
Dana Katherine Scully Fox William Mulder  
1964 – 2026 1960 – 2026  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EPÍLOGO  
  
Washington D.C.  
Maio de 2050  
  
  
  
Uma garota alta, de cabelos castanhos escuros e belos olhos   
azuis,   
tentava arrumar o porão da casa onde morava, a fim fazer um   
quarto com   
pertences importantes de sua família, uma forma de presente a   
sua mãe,   
quando encontrou um envelope escondido dentro de uma caixa   
com antigos   
recortes de jornais. A curiosidade foi maior que a discrição   
fazendo   
com que ela abrisse o envelope endereçado a Lauren.  
  
"Lauren, esperamos que você nunca encontre esta carta. Na   
verdade, nem   
sei porque a estamos escrevendo se não queremos que você a   
leia.   
Entretanto, ao mesmo que tempo que desejamos isso, sabemos   
que seria   
injustiça com você se não lhe contássemos a verdade. Algo que   
buscamos   
durante tanto tempo.  
  
Hoje iremos, sua mãe e eu, fazer o que deveríamos ter feito   
há muitos   
anos, evitar que você seja novamente levada pelos mesmos   
homens que já   
a levaram. Não podemos permitir que sofra tudo novamente ou   
ainda   
pior. Além do que, sinceramente, não sabemos se é possível   
sobrevivermos sem você. A vida durante aqueles tantos anos,   
que nem me   
lembro mais quantos, em que estivemos separados foi dolorosa   
demais   
para ser repetida. Temos que fazer isso.  
  
Você tem todo o direito de ficar chateada com o que iremos   
lhe dizer   
aqui, mas é para o seu bem, e também para o nosso.  
  
A viagem que estamos fazendo hoje, sim, a que nós dissemos   
estar indo   
a uma outra lua-de-mel, é, na verdade, uma viagem   
provavelmente sem   
volta. Fizemos o que podíamos para propiciar a você uma boa   
vida,   
digna de qualquer ser humano. Demos todo o amor que   
possuíamos em   
nosso coração e agora daremos a nossa vida a você. É o que   
podemos   
fazer agora a fim de evitar que você seja novamente pega e   
sirva de   
exemplo para os alienígenas.  
  
A hora seria agora. Você seria levada hoje. Você teria que   
deixar seu   
lindo bebê e seu marido forçosamente para seguir um destino   
que não   
deveria ser seu. Infelizmente, as mesmas pessoas que   
possibilitaram a   
gravidez da sua mãe, são as pessoas que querem você. Querem   
que você   
seja a salvação para algo que não irá acontecer. Eu tenho   
certeza que   
não irá. Eu sinto que nada acontecerá.  
  
Porém, somente eu e sua mãe temos certeza disso, Krycek e o   
Sindicato   
virão atrás de você se Scully e eu não chegarmos até ele   
antes de   
qualquer outra coisa. Se nós falharmos, você saberá e já   
pedimos   
desculpas antecipadamente por não termos podido proteger o   
que de   
melhor temos em comum, você.  
  
Falhando ou tendo sucesso, nós não poderemos voltar.   
Provavelmente   
morremos no meio de uma batalha com todas as pessoas com quem   
sempre   
lutamos. Não temos mais idade para muitas coisas, mas podemos   
fazer   
isso e vamos fazer, mesmo que você não nos perdoe por isso.  
  
Se falharmos, você receberá um envelope com instruções para   
se   
proteger. Pelo menos para tentar se proteger, se é que isso é   
possível. De certa forma, desejamos que encontre esta carta   
para saber   
da verdade, mas, ao mesmo tempo, é sofrimento demais para uma   
só vida.  
  
Lembre-se sempre que fizemos tudo isso por amor e que devemos   
colocar   
o passado onde ele pertence para seguir em frente.  
  
Amamos você, por isso estamos dando nossa vida em troca da   
sua,  
  
Seu pai e mãe.  
  
Washington D.C., 11 de maio de 2026"  
  
  
  
Liz secou as lágrimas que caíam insistentemente de seus olhos   
e   
decidiu não mostrar a carta que acabara de achar escondida a   
sua mãe,   
Lauren.  
  
  
  
  
  
***************** Fim **********************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
É isso aí, pessoal, demorei sete meses para escrever esta   
fic, vocês   
acreditam??? É que foi a minha primeira tentativa de escrever   
algo   
grande e mesmo assim não foi tão grande assim, né??? Espero   
feedbacks,   
hein??? :)  
  
Mais uma vez, MUITO OBRIGADA às minhas queridas betas!!!   
Vocês são   
demais, amigas! Muito obrigada por tudo!  
  
Meu email é shipperx@gmx.net Estarei esperando ansiosamente   
para ler o   
que vocês têm a dizer da fic! :) 


End file.
